The Clash of the Clans
by Ridderr of Mastermind
Summary: This is Alternate Universe. On the night of October 31, the only person who dies was Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter was lost that night along with his two brothers and half-sister. 11 years later... What will happen?
1. Chapter One

The Clash of the Clans  
  
By: The Riddler  
  
Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
October 5, 1977  
  
It was a dark and stormy night at Snake Showdown. Anybody who was out at this time of night was either a lunatic or had urgent business. Albus Dumbledore was a man who had VERY urgent business. As the storm raged on and lightning flashed, you could see the old man stop right outside Godric's Hollow, the home of the famous James Potter. As the lightning flashed again after the thunder, there was no trace of him anywhere.  
  
"Headmaster!" exclaimed James Potter as he answered the door. "Please, please, do come in. Terrible night for wandering if you ask me." James let the soaked-to-the-bone Albus Dumbledore into the cozy, warm living room.  
  
"Ah, thank you my dear boy," Albus said, as James took the rain soaked coat from him. "I'm afraid I mustn't stay long, though. Very urgent business."  
  
The once jovial man looked like he had 'bit the dust' too many times. His eyes had lost their sparkle it seemed overnight. James noticed this right away, and was concerned. "Are you alright Headmaster? Should I go get Sirius and Remus?"  
  
"Please, my boy, call me Albus." It seemed for a second that he had gotten his spark back, but it quickly faded away like the lightning in the sky. "It does concern your friends, so yes, please go get them."  
  
"Would you like anything Head- um. Albus?"  
  
"Tea would be fine, thank-you."  
  
As James Potter went to go get tea, and find his best friends, Dumbledore looked slowly around the room. He remembered when he had first come here. It had seemed like an eternity ago, but there he was. And because he was here, he was going to change the future. At least he hoped that he would. Things could not happen the same as last time. This time Harry would.Albus didn't want to dwell on what would happen if he failed.  
  
Albus sighed regrettably, just when Remus and Sirius walked in. ."Are you sure James said that Albus wanted us to come also? Because it seems to me that Professor Dumbledore doesn't want us here. I mean Moony, that the way he sighed seemed-"  
  
"Hello to you too Mr. Black," Albus said, his eyes regaining their former twinkle.  
  
Sirius blushed scarlet when he realized that Albus had heard him. "Sorry Headmaster," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"Don't apologize my boy. People make mistakes. And please call me Albus. Your not in school anymore."  
  
Albus chuckled as Sirius slid into a chair as far away from him as posible. He was still blushing burgundy. "Hello Mr. Lupin. Well, I hope?" Albus asked Remus who, unfortunately, looked worse for wear. The full moon had just been a few nights ago, and it seemed that the effect of it hadn't worn off yet.  
  
"Well enough Albus," Remus said forlornly. He plopped down in a cushiony chair next to Albus just as James walked into the room with tea.  
  
"I was wondering where both of you got to. Here's your tea Albus. Anybody else want tea?" James asked. When Remus said he wanted some, James was happy to oblige.  
  
When all of the tea had been passed around, and everybody was comfortably in a chair with the thunder pounding outside, James asked why Albus was there.  
  
It took Albus a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "James, Sirius, Remus, it has come to my attention that you've been out of school for a few years, and yet your all still single." Before Sirius could say something rash to Dumbledore about their love lives, Dumbledore put up a hand.  
  
"You must listen to me now. All of you. James, you remember Lily in your school days?" James nodded. They all had. She was a perfect little with blazing green eyes, and dark red hair. But she was a shy person, and really didn't have friends. She was also in Slytherin, though a muggleborn. No one could forget her.  
  
"Go see her. I believe that she broke up with Severus a few week ago. She'll need a friend. Ask her out or something." Before James could object about getting together with a Slytherin, Dumbledore ploughed right on.  
  
"Sirius, Arabella Figg, Lily Evens best friend, go see her. Remus-"  
  
But Remus cut him off.  
  
"With all due respect Headmaster, I'm a werewolf, and I really can't reproduce or think of reproducing without the chance of giving the werewolfism to my children. So please, don't get meddled in my love life."  
  
"Remus, if I said that I could cure you of your werewolfism and make you a normal human being, with the exception of you being a wolf animagi, would you take it?" Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
"I don't know," Remus said slowly. "But most likely yes. But what does that have to do with-"  
  
But Dumbledore cut him off. He was looking frantic, and you could almost see through him, like a ghost. "Remus, there is a cure. You need to drink it if you want to join your friends' late night antics." Here Dumbledore glanced at James and Sirius who were dumbfounded.  
  
He handed Remus a bottle of a clear liquid. "You must drink it on a full moon though. Now, I must go," Dumbledore, said stiffly, and huskily. "I hope to see you all soon."  
  
And with that, Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes once more grave and thoughtful, lines around his face standing out more than usual, left with a billowing cloak of night blue into the rain and sleet and hail, never to be seen again. for another 7 years.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
October 31, 1982  
  
A/N: Please, anybody, review my story! Feedback!  
  
"Lily! Run, it's HIM!"  
  
"I won't leave you James. I can't leave you! I love you too much!"  
  
"Think about the children! What will happen to them if they don't grow up without their mother?"  
  
"What will happen if they don't grow up without their father?"  
  
"Just-"  
  
"I'm not leaving James."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt on your love spat," said a unnaturally cold voice, "but I've got to get going and celebrate my victory of winning over the Potters'." Voldemort had just arrived, and was twirling his wand around smirking.  
  
"You seem confident that you're going to win," James said calmly.  
  
Voldemort stopped smirking at the sight of James looking so certain of himself. Voldemort turned away from James to look at Lily.  
  
"Lily dearest, you know that you don't have to do this? You could live with me in my castle forever as my Queen."  
  
Lily put on her sweetest most syrupy smile. "Voldie, dearest, you know I would do anything to please a true Slytherin." Then she stepped back a step and drew her wand with a disgusted look on her face. "But, I will never do anything for you, ever. Because the only true Slytherin anywhere is the Slytherin who doesn't kill for pleasure and sport. Slytherin was Gryffindor's brother, if you hadn't known that, and was actually pleasant for a Dark Wizard. I would do something for a true Slytherin, but you aren't one."  
  
Voldemort looked faintly disappointed. "Really? I had no idea. But, I'm sure, once you see what," he smirked, "or who I have in store for you, that you will change your mind." He snapped his fingers once, and three Eaters dragged Sirius Black into view. Lily gasped and ran toward Sirius, while James stared stonily at Voldemort.  
  
"Your such a monster Voldemort," said James bitterly.  
  
Voldemort through back his head and laughed a horrible and evil laugh. "And there's nothing you can do about it James Potter, last descendant of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Suddenly, like a shaking the house, a piecing cry erupted from the upstairs. Voldemort's eyes widened as he heard shushing noises, and the cry decreasing.  
  
"Wormtail!" shrieked Voldemort, and a watery, blue-eyed man came into view.  
  
"Ye-yes, Ma-Master?"  
  
"Why did you not tell me they had children?!" Voldemort yelled. The house shook.  
  
"My Lord, if I may," said a Eater from where he was holding Sirius Black. Voldemort turned to him and nodded. "It seems that this traitor of the Light Side has traded us in return. He must have known about their children. He is one of their closest friends."  
  
"Too true," Voldemort sighed. He turned back to Wormtail. "For your incompetence, you shall die." Then he cast the Avada Kedvarda on Wormtail, and a body fell to the floor.  
  
"Now," he said turning back to whomever had spoken to him about Wormtail's failure, "go get the Potter's brats." The person bowed and rushed up the stairs before Lily or James could stop him.  
  
The man was back a second later with his robe fried to almost a crisp and his hair sticking up in all directions.  
  
"So?" Voldemort said impatiently. Unknown to both of them, Lily and James, with Sirius in tow, were heading silently toward the kitchen door.  
  
"My Lord, the children, their maniacs! The that had the wand placed incindio on me, and look what happened! I could not even put the flames out! And the two younger boy's had mines set around their beds! I could not even get close to them!"  
  
Voldemort turned back to Lily and James only to find that they were gone. "Blast it Lucius! They got away because of your blabber! And I cannot believe that you can't handle some children! I will go myself!"  
  
At that moment Voldemort stormed up the stairs with red in his eyes. When he reached the top, he was faced with a young lady, barely older than 2 years of age. She looked at Voldemort with pure disgust. She had slate blue eyes, and long black hair.  
  
Next to her was a boy in a cot around 4 years old, and then next to him was another boy the same age. They seemed to be twins, and both had red hair. Both were asleep.  
  
Then finally was a small boy, no older than 2, was sleeping in between the 2 older boys. He was very small for a 2 year old, and only had a tuff of black hair on his head.  
  
Voldemort smirked and turned on the small boy. He would be the easiest to use the Avada Kedvarda curse on. Voldemort shouted the ly curse, and the green light traveled from his wand to the small boy. Before it hit him, though, it was thrown back to Voldemort for no apparent reason.  
  
And the rest is history.  
  
Voldemort was defeated that night. All that remained of him was a ring with a skull with a serpent winding through the mouth.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
And again with the feedback, please. If you read this story, it will only take you a few seconds for feedback, while it takes us authors alot longer to write the story. Thank you.  
  
-Riddler- 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 The After  
  
There was a high blood-curdling scream from inside the dark and shadowed house that stood upon the hill. A scream that no one could forget, even after 50 years. That scream, though, didn't affect everybody else as it did to Sirius Black, and James and Lily Potter. But after that there wasn't a sound, not even the ragged breathing of the tortured body of Sirius Black.  
  
And that's what worried Lily Potter the most.  
  
She should have heard the cries of her children when they were scared. She should've heard at least someone breathing. But. nothing. Nothing to jump- starts her slowly beating heart. Nothing.  
  
Lily jumped to her feet at the same time James and Sirius tried to pull her back down. But no use, because Lily was going as fast as her feet-and beating heart- to the house upon that hill. She burst into the house, not taking notice of the dead body of Wormtail on the floor, or the wall half blown away, just the rushing sound of utter silence.  
  
James and Sirius rushed after her, trying to talk some sense into her while running, now, up the stairs. It was not successful.  
  
When Lily finally reached the top of the house where her children, and James's daughter were supposed to be, she saw nothing. No sign of Harry, Cameron, Brian, or Reye.  
  
So she cried. Right there against the wall, arms wrapped around herself, not hearing James trying to comfort her, or Sirius telling her they still could be somewhere in the house.  
  
The lightning flashed and the thunder roared, and Lily Potter knew that her boys, Harry, Cameron, Brian, and her lovely step-daughter, Reye, were gone from her, and that they wouldn't be coming home soon. She *knew*.  
  
Review Please! I'm begging you. *wails* 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Enter the Children  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*10 Year Anniversary Since Downfall Of Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the disappearance of the Potter children  
  
October 31, 1991  
  
London  
  
Harry sat down in one of the flat couches at the orphanage. Today was October 31, 1991, and it was the most miserable day of Harry's entire life. He didn't know why he always felt so down on these days, but he did, and even his books couldn't cheer him up.  
  
He could always go and play football with the other kids, but they would never let him on their teams, complaining that he was to good and would score the ball in the net about 10 times within the first minutes. Or he could go to the library across the town and borrow a book, but then that was a problem because it was already so late in the day.  
  
So he decided on only one thing he could do.  
  
Harry immediately jumped from the flat couch and walked casually to his bunk in the small room to bring out something that he had always liked, a ring. He grasped it in his hands and headed back to the couch.  
  
Harry had always like this ring for some reason or another. It was the ring he had been found with on the day about 10 years ago when he had first come to this orphanage. He couldn't remember that day well at all, but Lady Serine, the person who supported this orphanage with money, could.  
  
She had said it had been a windy day, and snow had started to fall. 'It was cold out here during that particular fall. We weren't expecting anybody to be showing up that day to deliver orphans, like yourself, but someone did,' Lady Serine had explained. 'A man with blonde hair, and icy eyes, wearing a large black trench coat appeared out of nowhere in the storm that was brewing. He had little baby you in his arms, and three other children, but they seemed all just a blur. A cloud or something that looked like a cloud was covering their bodies, so it was hard to make out what they looked like.'  
  
'But you could see me perfectly well,' the smaller Harry had chirped happily.  
  
Lady Serine had laughed. 'Yes, yes, young Harry. I could see you perfectly fine. The man handed you to me and told me your name. He said, 'This is Harry. Take good care of him for I may come back for him one day.' Then he took the other 3 children and left, disappeared right into the storm. I think it was the weirdest experience of my life.' Then Lady Serine had laughed.  
  
They had found the ring around his neck, but when someone had tried to take it off, it burned them. So he had always favored this ring.  
  
It was all dark silver that glowed eerily when ever it was next to gold. In the middle of the ring seemed like some sort of seal: a serpent winding it's way up a sword. As he looked all around it, it seemed it could have other pieces attach to it, but the matrons said that they never found anything else on him.  
  
Harry sighed and put the ring around his neck. If only he could remember.  
  
October 31, 1991  
  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
  
Cameron sat in one of the overstuffed, high-backed chairs that adorned his room. His stepmother had wanted him to go out and enjoy himself with his stepbrothers, and stepsister and go trick-or-treating, but he didn't feel like it.  
  
He just hated Halloween.  
  
It really just wasn't his thing. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George had absolutely no idea as to why Cameron was so against Halloween. But Percy, Charlie, and Bill knew. So did his stepparents. Halloween was the day that Cameron had become part of the Weasley family.  
  
Everybody remembered that day as clear as crystal.  
  
An old mage dressed in a cloak with the hood over his eyes had come to the Weasley house that fateful day. It was raining harder than it had in the past few days, and the wind picked up, swirling the old cloak around the even older mage. He had had 4-year-old Cameron in his arms, cradled like a little baby. Beside him were 2 other children, obscured by a thick mist, which could only be the work of this mysterious person.  
  
He quickly handed Cameron to Arthur Weasley, the father of all of the children, and told him in a strong voice, "Arthur Weasley, descendent of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, this is Cameron. Take good care of him for I may be back for him one day." Then he had left in a swirl of mist with the other two children.  
  
That was the day where he lost his memory, and never got it back.  
  
Then there was the ring. It was breathtaking with its shiny polished gold surface, and its beautifully engraved gryffin. In back of the gryffin was a large misty castle. This ring had been with him since that day and had guarded him from danger for his whole life. He had always taken it with him everywhere he went, an always reminder that he was not one of the Weasley's own, but someone from unknown origins.  
  
That reminded him. Homework. He had homework from the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall  
  
If only he could remember where he came from.  
  
October 31, 1991  
  
Las Vegas  
  
Brian sat dejectedly in one of the high-backed armchairs in his office. It was the ten-year anniversary since he had been taken to this God-forsaken land. This and that was now his only home and refuge.  
  
He looked out of the wall-sized windows that showed out across the underground lair that was his. It also showed the rain. The endlessly pouring rain that ruined the lives of some many kept pouring down like tears from the dark and ominous sky. To Brian the rain was refuge. He had loved the rain ever since he was a small boy. A small boy.  
  
That triggered a memory so deep hidden within himself that he had almost forget that it was there. For all his success and wealth, he had almost forgotten the start of it all.  
  
The rain was cold and wet against the cheeks of the young boy. But he didn't mind. He really didn't care about anything anymore. As the rain pelted harder again the pale face of the young boy, he finally looked up into the darkened sky. But he didn't wait long. The spider lady was calling him on. A young girl lay in her arms fast asleep, unaware of everything going on around her.  
  
Finally they stopped in front a small door in an underground tavern. Only a few people scurried here and there to get out of the rain, so nobody noticed both of them walk in.  
  
In the tavern was a bar, and many loud people drinking and laughing gaily. But when the spider lady with the young girl in her arms, and Brian by her side, entered all noise faded into nothing. Every eye focused on the three of them, waiting in anticipation of what was to happen.  
  
The spider lady walked over to the bartender, not wavering with the many glares. "Here," she spoke softly, though had a steely edge to it. "This is Brian. Take good care of him, for I may come back someday and claim him as my own." The bartender nodded mutely, staring at the spider lady.  
  
Then the spider lady with the girl in her arms turned and walked through the crowds of people, and out of the door into the storm of the night.  
  
Brian's memory was fuzzy after that, like someone had messed up a tape recorder. But the time with the spider lady was unforgettable. His only reminder of the spider lady before she left was the ice ring that she had stuck into his hands just before she had left.  
  
It was made of pure ice that never melted, even if it was a blazing 107 degrees outside. In the center of the ring, in the ice, was a small person with wings. All his years growing up around the bartender and underground illegal business trading, he had always thought it to be as unreal as the notion that the world was flat. Recently, although never melting, had became to grow warm on his hand where he always wore it. And inside the ring, the small person with wings had started to come alive.  
  
As unbelievable as this sounds, it had started to happen. So now the only thing left to figure out was how could this be happening, and the most important thing: How do I found out where the spider lady went?  
  
October 31, 1991  
  
Calhan  
  
Reye lay down on the table for the second time that week. Doctors with the white masks on stared down at her. One Doctor, Dr. Merriam Travis, was holding a needle to stick into the underside of her arm. It was attached to an IV, which was filled with a liquid that would lull her to sleep so they could administer the operation. "Ok, Reye, were just going to administer this little needle into your arm so we can have a looky at what makes you tick. So-"  
  
"Just get on with it Doc. Just stick it already."  
  
The Doctor looked surprised, but said nothing as he injected the needle into her arm. Reye shivered and winced, then her eyes started to become glazed and her mind was flooded with images trying to take over her brain, as the dreamscape became to come into full motion.  
  
Reye knew that she was dreaming as she stepped into the lone and dark place. She had been here many times before, almost every night, or every time the doctors came and operated on her.  
  
This place, the Dreamscape, was a dark place. The only light shone off of the mist that lined the floor. Sometimes when she got there, there would be something waiting for her, numbers or lights or a memory, or at least something! But tonight was different.  
  
Tonight, not a sound could be heard except her ragged breathing and the scuff of shoes on the floor beneath the layer of mist. She looked around, though only seeing the dark place, moved on. There was nothing out there tonight. For Pete's sake, absolutely nothing! Reye's mind raged. But suddenly, there was something.  
  
A voice.  
  
No. The Voice.  
  
And then she knew what happened on the day that she was brought to this continent and this nuthouse. She knew about the man that had brought her here, the man with the green eyes do much like her own, and the ring that was her own. She knew only that far, and she thought that would be enough for now. Only for now. She wanted to know everything when the time was right.  
  
None of these four children have any idea what lays in store for them in their own destiny. That's about to change. None of these children could remember their past before they were taken away from their parents by their guardians, and put before all life has to offer. That's about to change. They never knew past their miserable little lives, and the lies spun like a web around them, they were oblivious. But that's about to change.  
  
None of these children-Harry, Cameron, Brian, and Reye-know anything past sorrow, hatred, grief, loss, pain, and suffering, but all that's about to change.  
  
As they begin to realize their potential and destiny set out for them on the narrow path, they will be tested to the other limits of their beings. It will be a long and tedious journey, only made by a select few in the world's lifetime, and some may not come back. But, they will no longer sit in the darkness and let it consume their lives, but go out and live life to the full potential.  
  
They will be the four to drive back evil from the world, though they do not know now what they must do. But they will. And they will win.  
  
But the dark, in all its blackness and coldness, has some changing in mind, making the four susceptible to falling. And this may keep the Light from gaining all it needs to win. 


End file.
